1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter housings and, more particularly, to a combined filter housing and combination cover and extractor mechanism capable of removing individual filters.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The Applicant is aware of several devices which are designed to store and dispense paper filters and in particular, coffee filters such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,297 issued to Reiber, June 6, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,673 issued to Heath, et al., on July 29, 1980. as well as, the Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,396 issued on June 30, 1987. A plate and receptacle lifter is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,395 issued to Ozdobinski, on Nov. 7, 1944. However, all these devices whether taken separately or in combination include multiple mechanical pieces, all of which must be assembled in order to provide functions similar to that of the instant invention. Each of these devices are complicated, cumbersome and expensive to produce.
The apparatus as set forth herein overcomes these shortcomings by providing a combined filter housing suitable for storing a plurality of truncated shaped filters, or the like, but is not limited to only this type, and provides a cover for the housing. Disposed in the housing cover is a removable extractor mechanism capable of readily removing a singular filter, repeatedly as required by the user thereof. All these features are achieved with a minimum of complexity and with economy of production.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter housing which is capable of storing a plurality of filters and is enclosed to prevent dust and debris from accumulating on the filters.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive, attractive, combination filter housing and removable extractor mechanism that is capable of repeatedly dispensing a single filter as required.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a combination filter housing and extractor mechanism for the filters which is attractive and may also be utilized for the placement of advertising indicia thereon.
It is still yet anther object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive filter housing and filter extractor mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to use.